All Together Broken
by Cerulean Pen
Summary: Bonnie has a play-date with her friend, Julie. What will happen when Bonnie discovers how Julie treats toys? Will she teach her friend how to treat toys? One-shot.


All Together Broken

Summary: Bonnie has a play-date with her friend, Julie. What will happen when Bonnie discovers how Julie treats toys? Will she teach her friend how to treat toys? One-shot.

English Friendship/Family Rated: K Chapters:1 Words: Woody & Bonnie

_Time Frame: Four months since Toy Story 3_

_Bonnie's Age: Four years old_

"Come on guys, we're going to play at my friend Julie's house!" Bonnie exclaimed happily, putting Woody, Buzz, Jessie and Dolly in her colorful backpack. She zipped up most of it, leaving a small space to allow some air to come in. She wasn't aware that the toys were alive, but in her mind, toys needed to breath, just like humans.

Bonnie carried her backpack out to the car, where she was buckled in the backseat, her backpack also buckled into the seat next to her. After they heard the car start, the toys started to come to life, quietly shifting around to make themselves more comfortable. Bonnie had moved out some items in the bag, but had neglected to pull out a few remaining things. Jessie found herself sitting on three crayons, leaving her pants with marks of purple, gold, and green. Dolly almost uncapped a glue stick, and closed it, but still ended up with it gumming up her felt hands.

"I don't know about this," Jessie started uneasily, her position in the bag between Buzz and Dolly. "We've never been to someone else's house, what do you think it will be like?"

Woody shook his head, using the space in the zipper to catch glimpses of the dark haired girl. "Well, if Bonnie trusts her, we should trust her as well," he stated obviously, with his everlasting faith for his owners. "She wouldn't take us somewhere that would be dangerous."

With belief that the cowboy was right, the toys could only wait to see what the afternoon would bring.

0o0

Bonnie jumped out of the car, seeing the familiar house: white wood constructed, red roof, a large wooden porch. It seemed cozy and warm, so she didn't hesitate a moment when she bound up the front steps and knocked on the door.

Julie herself answered the door, smiling brightly at the arrival of her friend. They peeked through the bag to see that the little girl was nothing more then a little girl. She had long blond hair, bright blue eyes, and freckles sprinkled all over her nose and cheeks. "Bonnie! You're here!" She opened the door a little wider to let her inside.

The two bound upstairs to Julie's bedroom, which was on the very top floor. It was a pretty room: painted soft shades of rose, with butterflies on the walls and ceiling, hardwood flooring, a wooden bed with a pink comforter.

Bonnie placed her backpack on the bed, wanting to see some of Julie's toys before taking out her own. The blond haired girl walked over to her toy chest, and opened it up for Bonnie to see. The sight of it made her gasp aloud.

Her toys were absolutely, positively in the worst shape she could imagine. The doll on top, a Barbie doll, was coated in glitter, with a face painted with marker. Her left arm was bent completely out of shape, her hair in tangles. A stuffed dog had at least three large holes, spurting stuffing, one of its floppy ears chewed on. His fur was coming off in places, and most of it was painted vibrant greens and oranges. There was a stuffed cat, which used to be pink, but was now so covered in glitter glue, she couldn't tell. Its paw was dangling by a thread to her leg. Three mini dolls, missing most of their clothing, were thrown together, two tied by a piece of string. Their hair was also in knots. A stuffed pig was ripped and covered in paint and glitter.

What might've been awful to another kid was absolutely sickening for Bonnie. She pulled her backpack close to her, tears filling her eyes over the state of the toys. "Julie…how could you do this to your poor toys? Why are they all dirty, messed up, and covered in glitter?"

Julie picked up the Barbie dolls, dusting off her knotted blond hair. "I don't know, I just like to play with them: they get kind of dirty, but I still like to play with them." She gave Bonnie the stuffed pig, while she picked up one of the mini dolls, one with two long brown braids. "You're holding Pinky."

She shook her head vigorously, setting Pinky to the side, looking over at the toy chest. "Julie, this isn't how you treat your toys: toys don't like to be treated like this. You're supposed to be more careful with them, 'cause they might break and then you can't use them anymore." Bonnie quickly pulled Woody from her pack, showing him to Julie, afraid that if she touched him, she would destroy him. "Look, this is how your toys would look if you were a little more careful with them."

Tears filled her bright blue eyes, and Julie looked down at the Barbie, Alex. Her face was covered with stickers, but the almost human look in her green eyes gave her a since of guilt. "You're right. I should've been much more careful with my toys…what can I do to make it up to them?"

Bonnie, relieved that Julie had listened to everything, picked up Pinky, smoothing the crumbling fur. "We can wash the stuffed animals, clean up the dolls, and play with them when they're dry."

Julie looked up at her with shiny eyes, breaking into a watery smile. She knew she had been forgiven.

0o0

The stuffed animals: the dog, Fluff, the cat, Cherry, and Pinky, were scraped of stickers and glitter, and put into the washing machine. The two girls went to work on Alex and the three mini dolls: Molly, Katrina, and Jessica.

"Why did you cover them with glitter?" Bonnie inquired, carefully scrubbing away a marker tattoo on Jessica's forearm. The doll's remaining clothes were being washed as well, so the poor dolls were naked.

"I just never thought of my play as dangerous to the toys," Julie sighed, pulling a sticker off of Alex's face. "I didn't mean a thing to them: I was just loving them." She gently stretched Alex's arm back into place, satisfied by the click that said her arm was in the right place.

"It's okay," Bonnie reassured her, finishing Jessica and moving onto Katrina. "At the preschool, the little kids in the Caterpillar Room treat their toys even worse then this. I'm just glad I came over here so we could take care of your toys and play with them."

The washing machine buzzed, and they leapt to their feet to tend to the stuffed animals.

0o0

A half hour later, the toys looked brand-new, like they had never experienced rough play. Bonnie and Julie set up the toys against the toy box (Woody, Buzz, Jessie, and Dolly included) so they had a beautiful scene. Before they could begin a real game, Julie's mother called them for dinner.

After the girls left, the toys came to life, Julie's toys with happy tears in their eyes. Alex touched her own arm, then her new silky hair, then her new outfit. "I-I can't believe it," she whispered, "I've never looked this good before in my life. Bonnie must be a toy angel."

Buzz brought the three mini dolls to their feet before answering her. "She's always been extremely gentle with us, so it probably hurt her to see you so broken." He began to help Molly search for her tiny pair of glasses, which could easily be lost forever.

Cherry got to her paws, which had been stitched up by Julie's mother, licking her clean fur. "Julie is a sweetheart, but awfully rough with us. I'm sure she never really means it, it's just her way of saying that she loves us."

Jessie settled on Fluff's back, scratching the dog behind his ears. "I'm just glad Bonnie came here in time for you guys to be taken care of. They'll probably have a very imaginative game for us when they get back."

"So you're telling me you have a piggy bank at home?" squealed Pinky, who was chatting with Woody and Dolly. "Wow…piggy banks are always so strong and handsome: oh, I hope I get to meet him some day!"

"This time, you guys can come to our house," Dolly promised, just as the sound of the girls on the steps interrupted her.

The toys scrambled for their normal positions, just as they burst in, evening light pouring into the bedroom.

When no one was looking, Woody, Buzz, and Alex all winked to each other: everything was all right.

***Blushes* Okay, it was kind of corny, but I wanted to write it! All of Julie's toys are based off of toys I had when I was a little girl. On my profile is information about Julie. Please review!**


End file.
